


Kiss me hard before you go

by WhiteOphelia



Series: Love is a losing game [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, References to "Ghost" - the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOphelia/pseuds/WhiteOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He hugs her tightly, as if he knew that that will be the last time.</i> </p><p>Dramione||Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a translation of one of my works - the title in italian is the same and it's posted under the same nickname on Wattpad and Efpfanfic.net  
> I truly hope I didn't make too many mistakes with the language - english is not my mother-tongue; If you find some, please let me know via PM or review, so I can correct them as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you all and... Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters - just having some fun with them. I do, however, own the plot.  
> No copyright infringement intended.

 

* * *

_"Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_  
_And time goes by so slowly_  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love…"_

\- Righteous Brothers, Unchained Melody

 

 

Lips grazing slowly, hungry and frightened hands clinging to the clothes and the flesh, arms shaking to the bone, breaths quivering on the skin.

The sounds of curses come muffled to their ears, the smell of death and destruction can do nothing against the smell of the two of them together.

He hugs her tightly, as if he knew that _that_ will be the last time.

As if he felt, he felt he had to etch that body, that smell, that taste, _that love_ on his skin and on his heart - on _his memories_.

Another kiss, impetuous, and then another one before saying goodbye.

One last look, one last hug, one last sentence and her cheeks are flushing - the last memory, the most beautiful.  
  
  


_"Are you still mine?"_


End file.
